Sickly Benny
by saphirearella
Summary: When Benny get sick, Ethan steps in to take care of him. Fluffy slash Benny/Ethan. Oneshot


I was going over to Benny's house for a change. I was actually really excited. I hadn't been over to his house in a while. I came to the door, and let myself in, because Benny and I were so close that we could do that. I walked into his room, which was decorated with more nerd memorabilia and comics and video games than I had. I greeted Benny, who didn't look too good. He was really pale, and his hair was messy, and his polo was crooked. He looked quite sick. Some blood vessels appeared broken around his eyes. It was quite a pitiful sight, and Ethan wanted to help him.

"Benny, are you sick?" Benny shook his head. It was so like Benny to try to stick it through because he didn't want to mess up anyone's plans or let anyone down.

"Benny, you look really sick. Tell the truth." Benny continued to shake his head in denial. It was adorable, really. He was trying so hard to act like he felt fine, but he looked really sick, but I wasn't buying it. Then he went into a coughing fit, and looked so pitiful that I wanted to hug him, but I wouldn't be any help if I got sick, too. I fetched a trash bin from his bathroom and placed it near the couch. I helped him walk to the couch, and layed him down on a blanket.

"I'm so sorry, Ethan.." I was almost incredulous.

"Why? It's not your fault that you got sick. It was nice of you to try and act like you were okay, but you don't look okay. How did you get sick, anyway?"

"I'm not sure. I didn't feel very good this morning, and I, um..threw up. I didn't do anything, though. I had a nightmare last night, though. I woke up and didn't feel very good then, either."

"What was the nightmare?"

"It was odd. It felt like it affected me physically. I had a nightmare that Erica drank all of my blood, and when I woke up, I was so faint and I couldn't stand up. I still feel like that, and I haven't eaten anything or had anything to drink all day. I didn't want to throw up on you.."

"You should really think about yourself sometimes. You're so selfless. I'm going to make you a sandwich in case you get hungry, okay?" He left to go to the kitchen, and heard the defeated sound of Benny gasping and coughing and throwing up in the bin. It looked like it hurt. Ethan felt really bad for Benny, and was really fighting an urge to hug him and run his hand through his hair. Benny looked so miserable when he pulled away from the bin. Tears ran down his face from the strain.

"I'm sorry, that was gross."

"I'm sorry. That looked painful. I made you a sandwich if you're hungry." Benny threw up again, and Ethan held onto his polo to make sure nothing got vomit on it. Benny held onto Ethan, and his voice was growing so soft, and shy. He sounded so sweet and insecure and weak. More tears rolled down his cheeks from effort, and his winced as he bent to pick up a fallen pillow. Ethan couldn't control what came out of his mouth next. It was almost involuntary.

"Aww, poor baby..." He rubbed Benny's back. Benny smiled, and it made Ethan really sad, because Benny was in visible pain and smiling through it. Benny blushed, and it was bright against his sick, pale complexion. It was at this point that Ethan started to absolutely baby Benny. He felt his forehead, and when it was found out that Benny had a fever, was throwing up, coughing, had a headache, and was relatively sad. He rubbed Benny's back, and tucked him in, and fed him occasioanal spoonfuls of soup when Benny felt he could handle it, but not before blowing on it for Benny, so he wouldn't burn his mouth. He pressed a wet cloth to Benny's forehead to cool down the fever. He kissed Benny's cheek and ruffled his hair, making Benny blush quite brightly. Benny threw up again, and Ethan patted his back as he did so, trying to somehow comfort him through his painful regurgitation. He poured Benny a glass of Ginger Ale and made sure Benny sipped it frequently. Benny looked so drained, and weak, so Ethan layed down with him on the couch. Benny finally fell asleep, looking content. Ethan fell asleep, too. He hoped that Benny would feel better in the morning.

In the morning, Benny was still a little sick, and Ethan fed him a sandwich, some soup, and some crackers. He kissed Benny on his cheek and forehead, and went to get Benny an extra pillow. It had been an okay sleepover. He felt a bit special, though. No one but him knew how weak and sweet and soft Benny was when he got sick. No one had ever seen him be sick, save for his grandma. He felt like there was a side of Benny that was his, and his alone.


End file.
